


1950's AU

by MapsioMorrigan



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: 1950's AU, F/M, this was originally a request
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-30
Updated: 2018-07-30
Packaged: 2019-06-18 15:47:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 865
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15489264
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MapsioMorrigan/pseuds/MapsioMorrigan
Summary: This was a request, once upon a time. Gosh these are so old. But it's a 1950's AU for Gajeel and Levy! Enjoy!!





	1950's AU

**Author's Note:**

> I actually wrote this a couple years ago, I'm just re-posting since I have an AO3 now!

Gajeel Redfox was busy working on his car on a hot May morning. The Magnolia suburb was surprisingly calm that morning, a perfect day to relax and do what Gajeel loves most. He just finished tuning up his machine when one of his next door neighbors came out of her house.

Levy McGarden, a sweet little blue-haired dolly who’s lived next to him since she was in elementary school. Sometimes he would sit outside and see her walking by on her way to school and think _man, what I would do to have someone like her on my arm._ Then he realized he was staring and that she was walking towards him. He frantically pulled a little black comb from his pants pocket, slicking his hair back and wiping the black car grease from his hands.

“Hey there, shorty,” he said with a cocky half smile, trying to act cool and suave while on the inside his heart was beating ten times faster than it was. It then began beating twenty times faster when a teeny smile appeared on her lips. _Cute!_ he thought.

“Hello, Mr. Redfox, working on your car again?” she inquired. Gajeel sighed and leaned against his car.

“Do ya really gotta call me ‘mister’?” he asked, scratching the back of his head. “I mean, I know my parents don’t live here no more, but my father’s the ‘mister’, not me.”

“But you’re older than me! It’s proper!” she exclaimed.

“I’m not all that older than ya, doll. I graduated high school, like, six years ago, ya know,” he said to her, sticking the dirty white cloth he was cleaning his hands with in his back pocket. “Hey, that’s a cute hair bow. Really suits ya.”

Levy’s cheeks stained red as she looked down bashfully. “Thank you, Mr. Redfox.” Suddenly her face fell as she looked at the wristwatch. “Oh no! I didn’t realize the time! I’m going to be late for school!”

“Uh, w-well, hey, I can drive ya,” Gajeel stuttered. _Come on, man, be cool, be cool!_ “That is, i-if ya want.”

“Really?” she smiled bright. “Thank you so much, Mr. Redfox!”

Gajeel opened his door, gesturing her to slide in and then glided in after her. He fired up the engine and easily slid out of his drive-way, turning the way to Magnolia High and taking off down the road.

“So, uh…” Gajeel began, trying to find something to talk about. “How’s school been lately?”

“Pretty nice. Mr. Conbolt is the bees knees,” she said with a smile.

“Aw, yeah, he’s pretty cool. Was never good in his class, but he ain’t bad.” Gajeel turned a little too fast around a corner, causing Levy to slide hard right into his side. He blushed at the feeling of having her pressed up against him. Swallowing hard, he said, “S-Sorry ‘bout that.”

“It’s okay…” she replied with a blush. “Um… I-I cheer at the football games now.”

Gajeel laughed loud. “No way! Aw, man, you’re a paper shaker, now, huh? Maybe I should go to more football games then, see you hoppin’ n’ boppin’ around.”

“Very funny, Mr. Redfox,” Levy said with a giggle. Gajeel chuckled as he peered at her from the side. She was real cute, especially when she laughed. He really did like her. He thought at first it was more like a little crush, but he realized a while ago that there was something more there than just thinking she was cute. There was a spark and he knew it.

“Ya know,” he swallowed hard and took a deep breath, “Goin’ to the football games n’ all doesn’t guarantee that I’ll see ya.”

“…Um, yes… A-And?”

“A-And, so… maybe sometime you’d like to go crusin’ with me,” he said timidly. “Maybe go to a drive-in movie… you know, if ya want.” If he took her to a funny movie, he’d be able to hear her cute laugh more. Maybe he’d even get to put his arm around her. Just as he finished, he stopped in front of the Magnolia high school, seeing all the teenagers sitting on the steps and walking into the school.

“Heh… guess I’ll see ya around,” he said quietly, staring at the steering wheel.

“I-I’d love to go to a movie with you,” she said softly with a small smile. Gajeel quickly turned his head to look at her, a large crooked smile appearing on his face.

“How does tonight at seven sound?”

“That sounds terrific!” she said happily and turned to get out of the car. “Thank you so much for the ride—” she reached her hand around to his left cheek and pressed a soft kiss to his right— “Gajeel.”

She got out of the car and leaped up the steps toward the school as the first bell rang. Gajeel sat in his car for another minute or so, frozen after what just happened. His heart skipped a beat and butterflies resonated in his stomach at the memory of her soft pink lips pressed to his cheek.

He smirked, face going a bit red as he glided onto the road again.

“Heh… I got myself a date with a pretty girl.”


End file.
